


Morning Kisses

by marmariavel



Series: small imagines [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmariavel/pseuds/marmariavel
Summary: Just another small imagine :)





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodlineBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlineBarnes/gifts).



> and for Lene :)
> 
> You can imagine whoever you want to imagine. Literally, it can be a Marvel character or Sherlock or a celebrity or your crush, whatever floats your boat. :)

 

* * *

 

You’re singing in the kitchen while making breakfast.

The sun is slowly getting up.

They wake up from your voice and listen for a moment before getting up.

They walk into the kitchen on tiptoes to not interrupt you.

Before you hear them they hug you from behind.

You turn around and the warm orange light of the sun is shining onto their face.

Their eyes light up when they say “keep singing, I love your voice”.

As they smile softly at you, you start smiling as well.

While kissing them you wrap your arms around their neck and they pull you in even closer.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, M :)


End file.
